revokingfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Car
The Automobile is an vehicle category regarding vehicles designed for transporting individuals in areas such as metropolises and space stations, and can refer to Aircars, flying vehicles (such as contragravity speeders) capable of moving in 3-d space, pitching, yawing, and rolling, or to Groundcars, wheeled vehicles powered by hydorgen fuel cells capable of moving forward, backward, and yawing. Cars are compartmentalized into a driver/passenger compartment and a drive compartment. In the driver/passenger compartment, there are seats (usually five, though some moldes has as few as two or as many as eight) with one of them reserved for the driver/pilot. From either the front row left or right seat (depends on the model) a driver/pilot controls the cars's movements through the use of a steering wheel. The windows of the vehicle can be darkened for the privacy of the passengers. Storage space usually consists of a seperate compartment or a segerated voulme in the driver/passenger compartment. The drive compartment, usually located in the front, holds the engine. A Car travels within cities in an average speed of 7 to 12 kilometers every 10 minutes (42 to 72 kilometers per hour) and within intercity routes in an average speed of 15 to 20 kilometers every 10 minutes (90 to 120 kilometers per hour). The relative slowness and short length of these vehicles permits a driver/pilot to navigate or park in a confined space. Variances Some small "city" cars carry only a maximum of two to four people, and have very little luggage space, limiting passengers to what they can carry or store on their bodies. Other types are able to carry many passengers or heavy loads. For example, family station wagons or estate cars carry a maximum of 5 to 9 people, or fewer people, yet with more luggage. A van or pickup truck is a car-like vehicle made for carrying medium sized loads; for example, goods for delivery or tools and materials. Heavy lorries are used to carry deliveries and heavy loads. Control Controlling a car is easier than more complicated vehicles such as starships, and in alliance space the minimum driving age is 16 years. Two foot pedals control acceleration and deceleration. The steering wheel handles directional controls: Yawing a skycar's omnidirectional steering wheel rolls the car and vice versa, while pitching affects both the wheel and the car. Skycars are provided with paddles to change the altitude. The control stick is resopnsible for controlling the car's movement across it's front-back axis. When the control stick is in the center, the car is in Neutral mode, in which the engine will not respond to the pedals, but it's natural momentum will continue to carry it forward or backward. If the control stick is nudged toward the rear of the car, the car is in Reversing mode, and it will move backwards instead of moving forward when the acceleartion pedal is pressed. If it is nudged toward the car's front, the car is in Driving mode, and it will move forward when the acceleartion pedal is pressed. If the button on the control stick is pressed and the control stick is in it's neutral position, The car is in Parking mode and it will not move, even when the acceleration pedal is pressed, if it is done in driving or reversing mode, nothing will happen. The information cluster's basic displays consist of a speedometer, a power usage percent indicator, and a fuel percent indicator. The speedometer is the largest and most central, and displays the car's ground speed. The default measurement is kilometers per hour (KMH), but it can be configured to display altermate meausrements, such as miles per hour (MpH). The power usage indicator is to the speedometer's left, and displays the percent of power used from the engine. Most of those gauges will have red areas starting at 80 or 90 percent. The fuel percent indicator is to the speedometer's right, and displays the percent of fuel remaining in the car's reserves. to the left of the basic displays there is the control stick indicator, and underneath them is a display indicating the total distance the vehicle travelled. skycars also have an altitude display. Alliance Space In the systems alliance newer car models are not solely Groundcars nor aircars, but they function as both. they can be described as groundcars with VTOL and flight capability. Knwon alliance car manafacurers include Toyotovsky Avtomobilny Zavod/Toyota, Volkswagen, Mercedes-Benz, Ford, Chevrolet, CD, Skoda, Motokun, Fiat, Navig, Cadillac, Buick, Opel, Audi, Renault-Nissan, Citroen, Peugeot, Hyundai, Mazda, Honda, Kia, Suzuki, Lada, Dodge and Tess Auburn. Citadel Space and Terminus Systems In citadel space, Groundcars for everyday use are obsolete. The X3M standard has monopolized skycar design, and citadel models include the C-111 Skyline Shuttle, Nashan Stellar Dymanics Whip, and the Blackout. In the citadel X3M Standard skycars are used by Rapid Transit for transporting passengers to stations in the Presidium and Wards. These shuttles are publicly owned, and there are object restrictions placed onto passengers for the safety of themselves and others. For example, a turian wouldn't be allowed to board a shuttle if he had in his possession a 15-centimeter serrated knife. Shuttles were scheduled for departure from a transit depot every 10 minutes. Rights-of-way and flight routes for inbound and outbound travel have been established for the safe passage of shuttles. In Omega Skycars are stored at transport depots. These depots are stops on flight paths established within the confines of Omega. In Illium On Illium, the bulk of traffic in cities like Nos Astra consists of Skycars, in which many of those vehicles moving in orderly lanes throughout the planet. Prices